Hymns to the Wind
by BookMaggots
Summary: Byakuya hears the song of the Flutist, and falls in love. Eventual Slash, There is NO OC in this story!
1. Under Whelmed

READ FIRST PLEASE!: _This story will have original bleach characters, NOT an OC, as in ever I am NOT a fan of them, and I never use them. So please rest assured the flutist is someone you know. Who? Well you'll eventually find out, part of the story! Work with me!_ _

WILL BE YAOI! ByakuyaxFlutist

Characters: Byakuya, Renji, Jushiro, Rukia, (and a few more cameo's)

Time line: Just after Winter War (may have spoilers for that arc)

_Well recently someone on DA posted a bit of fan art for this Story. Needless to say I was very shocked and very flattered. So as a way of thanks I am posting this here a little bit earlier than I originally wanted to :) I hope it's okay, and for those interested here is the link to DA:_

_ art/Again-347873899_

* * *

**Under Whelmed**

The Flutist was something of a legend in the Seireitei.

A mysterious man who, during chance festivals, would pitch up with a tengai over his head, sit down on a rock and play music so old the trees had forgotten them. It was unusual, a little bizarre, and many stories had been spun regarding the strange and silent hermit.

Some say he plays the old songs in the hopes it would lure his lost love back to him from the dead. Others say he is a music spirit, there to prevent old hymns from dying out, and others more claim he is a guardian of the earth, keeping the world safe with his ancient flute music. Because should the songs ever be lost, the story goes, evil will prevail.

But in fact, no one really knew. No one had ever seen his face, heard him speak, and no one knew where he came from or what his true purpose was. But one thing was for sure, he was welcome wherever he went. His music spoke to you on levels no song ever could. It whispered to your soul, and some say that if you close your eyes and listened long enough you will be pulled back twelve thousand years to ancient Japan, where these songs were first heard.

Many had tried speaking to him but he never raised his head or acknowledged them, all the money that was given to him was left where it fell. He never came for any other reason than to perform. He was a mystery, a riddle, and in respects a living legend.

The first time Byakuya ever saw the Flutist was in the Lantern festival, and he was… under whelmed. So many stories surrounded the man that he had expected something more out of a fantasy book than… this.

"At least he plays well," Renji said apologetically, watching the flutist with a curious stare, "I mean… not like the other musicians,"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and Renji obediently went quiet.

He was dirty. His fingers stained black from… something. His clothes were ragged, grimy and his blistered feet were bandaged. He looked like a bum. He was sitting on a rock, playing a flute neither had ever seen before. It was short, chubby and sounded like a water loon's song.

"Not as well as I expected," Byakuya said in a dry voice. His lieutenant nodded wordlessly, and a moment later was dragged off by his friends. He bowed hastily to his captain, and left Byakuya alone with the… rather filthy musician.

The song finished and the flutist picked up another instrument, this one he did recognize, it was a Xiao. Not as old but it had a pleasant enough sound. Still, he had heard what the man could do and it was nothing of interest to him. Turning he headed in the direction of the silk stands. There was one he'd seen earlier that had caught his eye-

Then the flutist played.

And Byakuya stilled mid stride. He listened to the voice of the song, it was calm, beautiful and yet… it sounded so… alive, almost as if the music itself wanted to dance, and the flutist swayed to the music like a boat sways to the mercy of the tides. And the music did flow like water, in and around you, capturing you in warm comforting hands, and holding you close.

The world was still bustling around him, the festival still in full swing. But the sounds and activities were drowned out, disappeared into a veil of mist as his ears and very being focused solely on the flutist.

He watched him, as the song continued, so much emotion and feeling poured into the haunting notes, and somewhere Byakuya felt the need to touch it. He stepped closer, until he was but a foot from the man and gently extended his reiatsu.

There was no signature.

He frowned but forgot to try again when the song drifted higher, and took Byakuya with it. It whispered and sang of times he remembered as a child, of moments in time he wished he could regain but had no regrets of losing them. Times spent in company he missed but didn't yearn for, a perfect balance of memory with no regret.

And the song ended.

Byakuya opened his eyes, having no recollection of ever closing them. He looked down to find the tengai tilted to him, he was staring at him. Byakuya blinked and the basket tilted left in playful confusion. Feeling elevated Byakuya smiled at him, and without thought he reached forwards and touched the flute, earning him curious gazes from the passers by.

But the Flutist said nothing, and waited patiently.

"Again," Byakuya whispered.

And he happily complied.

* * *

_There we go. Thank you Gollumfryingeggs!_


	2. Autumn Bonds

_Thank you for the review JuuxShun fan! I'm really glad you like the story :D! And thanks for logging in this time, now I can thank you (and bug you) in PM's! lol_

_On a side note: I am almost finished with my updates for AFF (FINALLY!) They took me longer than I thought because a new story crawled out of the woodwork -_- (again) damn my luck. But good news for you guys of course ;) Apart from that enjoy the chapter and criticism if always welcome!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Autumn Bonds**

"Come with us Byakuya! It'll be fun!" Ukitake-taichou was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face that could light the lantern festival in one go. He was dressed in layers of clothing, in the hope of keeping out the biting cold.

"No,"

Rukai frowned, "Do you want me to help you finish?" she asked, eyeing the stacks of paperwork.

Byakuya softened slightly, "I am fine," he looked up pointedly, "Go and enjoy yourselves,"

They shared a worried glance, one which had not gone unnoticed by the Noble but he did not call them on it. They left with quiet farewells, promising to bring him something back, and he was left alone in his office.

That conversation had played out almost three hours ago, and Byakuya had felt regret ever since. Though he would never admit it. It was strange how badly he wanted to hear that song again but there was nothing to it. He had no choice, the Seireitei always came first.

Though admittedly rather obnoxiously first.

Till the far hours of the night did he work, and file. Until the sun had died and the darkness had swept the sky with dotted stars. Finally he finished, and stretching his stiff back he rose from his chair and headed outside, relieved that the day was finally over. The cool autumn night air was refreshing, and he found a new energy in his step as he headed home.

He was turning the last corner, the gates looming in front of him, when he'd come to a disbelieving stop.

The soft notes of a song were dancing on the wind.

Byakuya turned to the sound and listened. It was coming from the forest. His forest, his property, and for the first time in a very long time he felt a thrill run up his spine. It was now almost pitiful how desperate he was to feel that song, and how _excited_. He turned to the trees and headed inwards, keeping his ears to the wind and listening intently.

Stepping into a small clearing he found the flutist; standing straight, his back to him and playing so beautifully. The moon offered the only light, and Byakuya found the whole sight too stunning for words.

The Flutist would never look beautiful but tonight he was an Angel in disguise.

Byakuya leaned against the tree, all his tension seeping out of him as the music pressed into him. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, teasing him and grabbing him yet again, and he could almost taste the song on his lips. It ended too soon and Byakuya opened his eyes to find him standing closer. His head tilted, as if waiting for something.

Byakuya opened his mouth to ask him for an encore but stopped. Finally he took note of the shaking; the hands were shivering in the autumn air. Looking down he saw the bare feet buried in the dew stained grass, the bandages soaked through.

Guilt pushed up in his throat. Why would he do this? He could die in this cold dressed like that! Byakuya didn't have much to offer him in terms of thanks except for warmth. So reaching up he removed his heavy cloak and held it out for him to take. There was no thought needed on the matter, the man had done him a great favour and he would honour his own bond.

The Flutist didn't move though. Instead his head tilted the other way, and he still couldn't feel any emotion coming from him. If he was suppressing his reiatsu then he was a master at it. Slowly the shaking hand reached up, and took the cloak. He held it for a moment before carefully pulling it on, the coat was a bit short for him but it would do.

Byakuya looked him up and down, and satisfied he smiled, "Again,"

This time he could feel the smile, and the Flutist complied again, turning the forest silence into a wonderful harmony of sound. The morning would skim the horizon before they would part. The Flutist handing back the beautiful coat without a word, and Byakuya accepting it with a smile.

And as he left he pulled it on, smelling the scent of the Flutist which was surprisingly sweet.

"How was the festival?" Byakuya asked when Rukia walked into the dining room the next morning.

"Great," she said with a tired smile, "But taichou got sick, Kyoraku-taichou had to take him home early again,"

"That is a shame," Byakuya said, and sipped the hot tea. His heart and soul both feeling lighter than the autumn winds.


	3. Precious Mourning

_Meep should have posted this one a long time ago, stupid internet. But thanks for everyone's support and I hope it was worth the wait :)_

* * *

**Precious Mourning**

Days turned to weeks and soon the sweet scent disappeared, and Byakuya slowly let go of the ache to hear the music. The anniversary of his wife's death was looming closer, and in the spiral of his grief he soon forgot about the sweet sounds.

Upon the day of her anniversary he locked his offices and headed home, keeping to himself on the busy streets. He closed the doors to her room and lit the incense, kneeling before the smiling face of his dear wife. On this day he wanted only to remember her, the wonderful moments they shared, and the first time they had met…

The sound of a flute whispered over the winds.

At first Byakuya wasn't certain he'd heard right but there was no mistaking it. It was a different song, happy, sparkly, fast, loud…

It was annoying. There was no emotion in it, there was no feeling in the notes, and it was a cacophony of brightly lit notes that ruined the mood of this precious and sacred day.

He felt red anger rising in his soul. For years his anger had not only been controlled but viciously contained. It was easier to avoid the confrontation but this… he barely knew the man! Byakuya was noble but he would not stand for such impudence.

Grabbing his coat he stormed from the house and flash-stepped to the forest, his hand tightly held on Senbonzakura's hilt. He would cut him down for meddling in something he could never understand. How dare he presume he would need anything from him on this day? He had no right to share in this! No one had!

He came through the trees but the flutist didn't turn to look at him. Byakuya charged, brandishing his sword. He had to stop him!

His sword sliced, aiming for the soft shoulder, but it cut through air. He started and looked up to find the man standing precariously on the branch of a tree, and _still playing_.

His fury ignited and he charged again, aiming at his legs. His blade slammed into the tree. Without missing a beat, he kicked off against the branch and flipped over now aiming his sword at the man's tengai. The Flutist ducked effortlessly as the blade swiped, and kept playing without pause. The notes were grating on his nerves now, where once they brought joy and serenity now all he could feel was burning anger tearing up through him.

And the anger at the flutist turned to the world as he continued his assault, and failing miserably. The fury was directed at the unfairness and injustice of losing a wife he barely had. Of staying devoted and still getting kicked in the teeth, and the cry that tore through him drowned out the music but it couldn't drown out the endless suffering of watching her die. And the music fed that flame.

The flutist leapt clear of him, and the music stopped.

Byakuya stood panting in the middle of the forest. The cool air drifting into his soul, and just as the music had stopped so had his anger drained away, leaving a hollow shell of emptiness and loss in its wake. His legs trembled, and despite his best efforts he collapsed. His sword still gripped in his hand he stared at the forest floor. He blinked his vision blurred, and drops of rain fell to the dry forest bedding…

He blinked.

Not rain…

….but tears

"Damn you…" he muttered wiping his eyes angrily, "Who gave you the right?" he yelled at him, "I never shared this with you! You will never understand this!"

There was a long stifling silence and for a moment he wondered if the man had left.

But Byakuya felt the flutist kneel in front of him, some small part of his bitter heart was grateful for his presence. But his pride prevented him from looking at him. A bandaged hand hovered a breath away from his cheek, but he was so spent, so angry he didn't think much of it. The fingers brushed his face. Byakuya started and finally looked up at the flutist.

His tengai was removed.

But the face was covered in more worn bandages. A black sash over his eyes, and only his lips and ears were open. Was he blind? He thought, but even if he was Byakuya felt some anger start to drain away. He too reached up in turn and touched the black locks that had escaped the many bandages.

They were thick and oily.

The flutist leaned forwards, and gently let their foreheads touch. The hand on his face brushed away the drying tears tenderly, and also held him in place. His breath smelled sweet, and through the spent energy Byakuya pressed closer, sharing in the little heat the flutist offered, partly wishing for more.

The small comfort he received from a nameless man held more meaning to him than the entire Gotei thirteenth sympathies.

He couldn't understand why. But he was grateful.

The hand slid away and Byakuya watched quietly as the flutist turned around and disappeared into the forest. For a moment he stayed, watching the spot where he'd disappeared through the trees, and with the anger drained away, and the bitter loneliness banished, he felt something akin to peace settle close to his heart..

He stared at his fingers, stained black where he had touched the hair, and sniffed it tenderly. It smelled of soot and oil, and he frowned leaving more questions that answer. Finally he rose, seethed his sword and headed out.

And as he left his favourite song followed him out, the winds carrying the haunting tune above the trees and gently encasing him in this moment. All was not perfect but for now he had found peace.


	4. A Problem with Necessity

_I completely forgot to update this! I am so sorry! With all that's been happening it just slipped my mind :( I am dreadfully sorry for making everyone wait so long. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy :)_

JuuxShun fan: I am glad you are, and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! :D

Joseeey: Yay! Chapter three was one of my favorites to write when I started this story, so I am really glad you liked it :) P.S: I love your avatar :3 Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**A Problem with Necessity**

The festival was in full swing. Gold and red lanterns hung in rows of light among the busy stands. The markets were filled with so many wondrous things. From exotic silks, to dragon and butterfly kites made of fine and colourful papers that captured the golden light in greens and blues. The food stands smelled divine, and groups of children ran past holding bags of colourful candies and hand carved toys.

Byakuya took in all of these marvels with a calm yet curious eye. He remembered his first festival from years back, and despite his own trepidations at first he'd ended up enjoying it immensely. Though today he doesn't immerse himself as much, he still could appreciate and marvel at the beauties, and even enjoy others.

But one in particular he searched out tonight; the Flutist. He could only hope he would find him here. After their last meeting he had not seen him since, and that had been over three months ago but with the coming of the Blossom Festival he was certain he would at least get a glimpse of him.

And until then he would try to ignore the ache in his heart to hear the music he adored so much.

"Ah! Kuchiki-taichou!" the voice boomed across the stands with the same flamboyant tenor his clothes seemed to admit daily, "It's good to see the nobles getting fresh air from time to time,"

"Kyoraku-taichou" he greeted coldly and turned to the Captain who was dressed in the most elaborate colours, and adorned with his trademark hat. In all these years he'd never found common ground with him, it was hard to associate with someone who so easily made a mockery of the Gotei. Still he was a fellow Captain and a fellow noble at that, he should at least be cordial, "You should know, seeing as you are also one of the high nobles,"

"Ah!" he said, tapping his nose, "But I'm not an heir, we second sons have all the fun while you lot have to do all the work!"

"And reap all the benefits," Ukitake-taichou said with a smile coming up from behind. His hair was tied up, and he wore a heavy cloak against the chilly winds, "Stop teasing him Kyoraku. Good evening Byakuya," he greeted with a respectful bow, "Are you enjoying the festival?"

Byakuya returned the gesture, "Good evening Senpai. Yes I find the festival agreeable this year," he straightened, "Though the remaining winter winds will surely not benefit your health, taichou"

His eyes widened comically, "Oh do not speak of such things!"

"You'll jinx it," Shunsui said with a leering grin and a wink.

"Indeed," Jushiro chuckled, "I-"

"_Ukitake-taichou_!" the voices had boomed across the fields, rattling the nearby stands and spooking a few festival goers.

"Ah…." He cleared his throat, "That will be my que I think. Byakuya-san, good evening to you" he bowed hastily and disappeared in a flash. Byakuya blinked and raised a dull eyebrow at Kyoraku who was grinning in a strange way.

"Dear Ju-chan," Kyoraku said with great affection, "He is at his best when he can make everyone believe he is a weakling,"

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing," he waved a languid hand, "Just thinking out loud. But you should come and visit some time Bya-kun," the noble's eyebrow twitched at the pet name, "We can drink some tea!"

"Spiked with sake, I presume" it wasn't a question.

"Is there any other way?" Shunsui laughed in a rich voice, "Mh… well I have to go find Ju-chan before his third seats do. Good evening Kuchiki-taichou," he bowed half-heartedly, and Byakuya returned it before the floral man turned away.

"Oh and Byakuya before I forget," Kyoraku said halting the noble in his steps, "Be careful that a want doesn't turn into a necessity," he turned his head gently to the side, staring at him with the corner of his eyes, "A Want may bring sadness but can be discarded but a Need will bring ruin unregarded," he chuckled, "Poor grammar but wise words,"

Byakuya said nothing, he was no fool he knew what the drunkard meant, and by staying silent he kept his dignity in tact. Kyoraku watched him for a long moment, grey eyes usually so calm were now piercing and sharp. He finally turned away, and humming off key, disappeared into the crowds. He watched him go, and felt his own heart turn heavier with each passing beat. The words rang clear and stung harsher than he thought possible.

Part of him felt fury. How dare he make such presumptions? How dare he accuse him of being so weak? But a smaller part had listened intently and understood that the words rang more true than he thought possible.

Was it a want? He thought, was this more than a simple desire to see and hear something that brought him joy? He'd never doubted it before but then again he'd never taken the time to explore these thoughts so clearly. Perhaps it was a need, perhaps it was something of a requirement more than a wish. But was that so terrible?

He didn't know.

In some ways he was addicted to the Flutist, like a drug spun from musical notes they poured into him and made him feel alive. But that wasn't good, being so… dependant on a single man was not only wrong but very troubling for his soul.

Damn Kyoraku! Damn him for seeing the truth, for saying such things… and for being right. It had happened gradually, he realized. So gradually that he never even thought it was happening before he was in too deep.

Byakuya blinked, and shook himself from his bitter thoughts, realizing he was still standing where Kyoraku had left him. The music drifted over the noise and bustle and as every time before he turned to find the man. As every other time, his breath caught in his throat. As every other time he burned with the need to be closer. Through the crowds he could see him sitting on a rock, playing as if there was no end in sight. Toying with the music as a cat might play with a mouse, like a rare opportunity, and one that should be embraced and enjoyed to the full.

But tough the music flowed and sung to him as always he couldn't help but feel the cold words of Kyoraku ring even louder. He was a noble, the heir to a high noble family and head of the clan. To be dependant, nay desperate for the music of one man was weak, and he Byakuya, will not be held at the mercy of his own whims.

And so with a heavy heart he turned and left, hearing the music fade as he walked away, and whishing he could find the weakness to cave in and turn back.

* * *

_Done :)_


	5. Moonlight Serenade

_Egads! (i;ve got to stop using that word XD) I completely forgot to add the other chapters to this story! But thanks to MerryKitten I checked it out and realized I was holding out on you guys! So here is the next chapter, and the sixth one will follow shortly : )_

_I wanted to thank the few people who have read this story, I actually had a alot of fun writing it, and the entire idea for it is something I've always wanted to explore. So for those who are reading and reviewing (or just faving!) just a big thank you to you guys. It really means a lot to me : )_

_Right gratitude over, on with the story! XD_

Moonlight Serenade

That night, long after the festival had ended he lay wide awake on his futon, and stared up at the blank ceiling. His heart felt heavy and tired, as if it had dragged a thousand rocks to the top of a mountain peak. But so did his soul, they both felt weary and troubled but Byakuya would not cave in to their desires. It was simply the way of the Kuchiki. They could not afford to be at the mercy of anything. They were a proud people, and to hang onto something so… trivial was foolish and unwise.

Still he could not find sleep. The endless thoughts tortured him long into the night as he tossed and turned trying to find some form of peace.

It would be when the moon was high, and the festival was long past when the sweet notes would come dancing in on the wind. His favourite song, played with such tenderness. He reacted instantly. His heart leapt, and his soul hummed to the tune as it washed over and into him. But he quickly smothered such notions and turned away from the window. What good would it do? He thought. The last time he'd given himself so readily he'd been left with nothing but bitter heart ache.

The song ended and Byakuya breathed a sigh mixed with relief and regret.

Perhaps now it was over, perhaps now it would end once and for all. And finally he could move on, and maybe get some rest-

The high notes pierced the night air once more. It was so close this time that he physically started up from his restless sleep. Byakuya sprang up and went to the window. Sure enough the man was standing across the street, playing happily in the moonlight. It was beautiful music, it was a perfect moment, and Byakuya did not miss the peculiarity of the situation.

Much like a man might sing a sonnet to his lover.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Oh gods, how was he supposed to end this? How could he chase away something that made him feel so alive? He cursed Kyoraku once more for doing this to him. So precious few things he cherished in this world. To have one of them so easily tossed away was painful…

He gritted his teeth and mentally shook himself from such thoughts. He was a Kuchiki and he would end this as his grandfather would have. With honour and pride.

Byakuya grabbed only a coat against the cold before storming out of his house straight to the man who was still playing in the moonlight. As Byakuya stormed onwards he could not help but feel the sudden need rise within him. He had not felt this way in so many years. The bare need for nothing more but closeness and companionship. That one song, that single beautiful tine had undone him so easily, it was frightening.

But his willpower was stronger, and without stopping he reached up and knocked the flute away from his lips.

The Flutist watched him curiously.

"You will wake the household," he said with as much harshness as he could muster. The flutist, tengai forgone tonight, tilted his head to the left, a frown pulled at his lips as he waited.

"This is over," Byakuya said, "You will not come here anymore, and I will not seek you out," he hesitated but his pride pressed on, "I am a Kuchiki, and I will not be governed by a frivolous need for you. I need nothing but my duty and this" he gestured between them, unable to find words to describe exactly what they'd had, "… has gone on for long enough,"

It was as these words clapped in the street that Byakuya's anger dimmed enough for his senses to pick up information. It was far from warm this evening, and even in his heavy coat Byakuya could feel the cold bite of the winds. And the Flutist, dressed in nothing but rags and bandages, was shivering.

The guilt pushed up in his throat and consumed his pride for a moment. Perhaps the flutist was the only creature in this world that could ever make him feel such emotion, besides Hisana.

The Flutist stood still, only staring. Words would never make this right but standing here in the cold watching this man sacrifice so much of himself for him… it was disconcerting. He'd never known such loyalty, such devotion…

He caught his own thoughts.

He _had_ known it… he had given those exact things to Hissana without thought.

The realization was even more disconcerting than the doubts.

It couldn't be…

Could it?

He blinked up at him. The Flutist had yet to move since he'd come out, apart from that awful shivering. And in the light of such turmoil, of such unshakeable emotion Byakuya said the first thing that came to him, something he'd been burning to ask for so long.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do all this?"

The Flutist watched him for a long moment. An eternity passed but slowly the Flutist lifted a shaking hand and touched Byakuya's cheek with much care.

His breath hitched in his throat…

… And was stolen away when the Flutist kissed him.

He couldn't move. So many sensations and feelings poured into him at that moment that he doubted he could even speak. Cold lips pressed a little firmer and his eyes drifted closed as the bandaged hand slid down to his neck to tilt his head a little higher for better access.

A hot tongue slid across his mouth…

And Byakuya melted.

He opened his mouth and finally tasted the Flutist. He was met with an array of sake, spices and a fruity sweetness that overwhelmed him as he deepened the kiss. His heart pounded, and in his haze he wrapped his arms around the strong neck, drawing them closer and turning the kiss hot with passion. The Flutist in turn shifted his hand down to his hip, squeezing gently and Byakuya let out a soft moan.

Finally the flutist pulled back, leaving them both of gasping for breath, noses still touching just. Byakuya opened his eyes and looked up at him again. The Flutist was smiling softly.

Byakuya returned the smile, and said with laughter in his voice "Again,"

And he happily complied.

_I'm almost finished with this, just need to work out the ending right!_


End file.
